Need to know
by shypriestes
Summary: The story takes place after Domon pushed Rain in the hospital to save Allemby...what may have happen next?


**Author's note: **_Besides stating my "disclaimer" (I do not own G Gundam , not the characters , ect etc etc), I wanted to thank all of you who red my previous fanfics and specially those who wrote comments about them. Thank you so much for taking the time ,and they were my first ever written fanfics ) , thank God I didn't do so bad.. This one may be a little weird , and sooo not the sweet stuff I always write about , but let's say it was some kind of an "experiment". Perhaps the criticism may not be so "nice" but that's ok , I like to learn from my mistakes. Enjoy it , and I'll try updating the other story on Rain and Domons weeding. _

Rain walked the stairs out of the hospital as if she just came out of a graveyard. Her eyes had lost all the mirth in them , her facial expression was depressing , and her movements were clumsy and slow. The earsplitting sound of a car's horn and a loud scream "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" were the ones that woke her up from her flashbacks , and she hurried out of the middle of the street.

"How could you do this to me , Domon?"-her heart asked,

"I have always been with you"-her brain answer "but you always saw me as an enemy"-her conscious replied.

Rain Mikamura, the successful woman , the proclaimed "valedictorian" of her medical class, the engineer behind God Gundam felt as miserable as nobody in the whole universe. The reason had an answer :Domon Kasshu. Then she suddenly stopped , her body trembled and almost faint. "He loves her"-she whispered and a tear fell out of her left eye and made its way down her cheek.

Domon Kasshu had been looking for Allemby everywhere until he realized that the Dark Gundam and Master Asia were responsible for her disappearing. "I'll find her"- he said to himself then the thought of pushing Rain in the hospital stroked his mind. He suddenly stopped the car lander to find in front of it the shadow of the woman who always supported him. His face stormed with angriness as he saw it was Rain and he even turned the engine on when suddenly her fist punched the driver's door , _his. _

"What are you doing ?"-he asked angrily.

His emotions calmed down as he stepped out of the car and found a sick-looking kind of Rain, whose eyes and nose seemed pinker than ever before , whose clothes were dirty, whose thoughts he dare not to imagine.

"You love her"-the words seemed to cut the life out of her, but she said them.

Domon unknowing of her feelings grunted and shouted "You're crazy Rain. Leave me alone, I must find Allemby."

"I'm so tired of being here"-she mumbled as tears came down. Domon was in shock and tried to touch her but her fist found his face. Domon didn't move , his eyes were open big as he realized that she had tried to hit him but it wasn't a hit, it was just a soft caress what he felt. He was speechless as the two big pools looked up to him.

"You love her , but how could you know that ? You don't know what love is." Domons eye brows met and out of courage he yelled "I know better than you what love is ! I have loved for so long!"

Each word felt like a dagger aimed directly at Rains heart. "I love the most amazing woman in the whole universe. I love the way she is with me, how her eyes look at me, the way she speaks."- His voice seemed to quiet down a little as he noticed she kept on looking straight in his eyes. He opened the landers door, got in and looked away from her. How would Rain know it was _her_ the woman he meant? He couldn't tell her, not there. He had to find poor Allemby even though he knew it wasn't at all Rains fault , he had to find her because it wasn't Rains fault what had happened , and he need to get the poor girl to safety.

Without saying a word Rain stepped out of the road and headed off. "Rain! Were are you going?"-his soul yelled. "Away from you"-she answered. Domons body shivered at the dark voice he just heard , and followed her body disappear between the trees. "Fine , be like that!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rain did what!"-Domons brain was going in circles as he red her resignation note. He then realized how she could have misunderstood his whole "love" speech and common annoyance came to him. He punched the table where she had left the paper at the reprimanding stares of the Japanese military. He ran out of the place to find himself in the boat of the old man where in the darkness he screamed inaudible words . He felt betrayed by the only woman he ever loved , he was angry at himself for not having the guts to ever tell how he felt about her , but to his surprise she would be in his arms just 24 hours later.


End file.
